Scarlet Trilogy-Reaper
by champblaze
Summary: Before He was the dark secret..He was simply a Reaper..First in the Scarlet Trilogy


A/N...WELCOME TO THE PREQUEL TO SCARLET REAPER..SIMPLY CALLED REAPER

DISCLAIMER..I DONT OWN BLEACH...MUSIC OR HELLSING

Mitsuomi's inner monologue

 _Zanpakuto or Flashback_

 **Hollow or Inner hollow**

 _ **hollow mask or ethereal projection**_

[Edited..07/1/2016]

A/N...I DECIDED TO ADD TO THE BEGINNING AND GIVE A MORE DETAILED ACCOUNT OF HIS LIFE...

* * *

 **REAPER**

* * *

Many agree Fate or Circumstance Drives One's Life but I've learned that is not true..People are driven by their Will..My Master taught me that No One will help you.. You Must seize it yourself...

Thirteen year old Mitsuomi Kiriyu raced through the storm ridden forest of his village, his hand clutching a bleeding wound and a look of desperation on his face. Mitsuomi had been stabbed by as his uncle Shu Oyashiro along with a beating from several others. Life for the young boy was akin to Hell, treated like the plague, called a demon or most recent smiling demon by the villagers. However there were good people who cared for him and he was racing to reach them. Mitsuomi choked back a scream as a tree root caught his foot and slammed face first in mud, causing his wound to bleed more. Mitsuomi stifled his cries but the young boy decided to give up, "I will Die in this mud and no one will care" he says.

" ** _Are you lost child..children should not be alone..Hmm however you are alone_** " a voice says and mitsuomi sees a tall man in a black suit but glowing red eyes. The man squatted down to mitsuomi, "A hard Life..do you want Revenge" he asked and mitsuomi weakly stares, "I do but Gramps says Revenge solves nothing" he replies. The man reared up with a cackle, "I see..so little one do you wish to die as a man or live as a monster" he states. Mitsuomi winces as he holds his wound, "I have been called a demon since I was born..so what is new" he states. The man lifts mitsuomi off the ground and the last thing the young boy saw were glistening fangs.

And so my Dark Baptism began and my Master Alucard taught me everything..I learned to summon familiars of wolves..ravens and snakes...I learned to feed and gain knowledge to survive..My Gramps and Aoi took my change as best they could..they never stopped caring for me and Gramps went as far as adding his blood to my Ramen so I could eat..Master Alucard said vampires have no need for human food but in time one could retrain themselves to..However one day Master and I parted..making me his Little Prince and The First Male Fledgling of a Male Master...

Mitsuomi materialized in a forest just outside the village and made his way into the forest to find aoi, "I can make Aoi like me and we'll be safe" he thought. Mitsuomi reached the modest home but found the door ajar and fresh blood in the air, quickly closing the gap mitsuomi saw his gramps slain. Mitsuomi's breath hitched and his eyes widen seeing aoi with her throat spilt ear to ear but she was assaulted as well. Blood tears ran down his cheeks as mitsuomi dropped to his knees in front of aoi, his shaking hands reaching for her.

"First Master..Now Aoi and Gramps..Dōshite" mitsuomi squeaked. Footsteps caught his ears and smug laughter as well, "So Brat..Found them huh" a voice sneers. Mitsuomi lays aoi on the ground but in the blink of an eye lunges at the man and bites out his throat. Mitsuomi savagely drank as his eyes were blood red and numerous tendrils erupted, before the young vampire bellowed a wraith like howl and ripped the head from his shoulder. Mitsuomi tossed the head and sprinted for the village, soon screams erupted as people were bitten and turned into ghouls, others were sliced to bits as the chibi vampire frenzied. Mitsuomi spies a one of his tormentors as the man had a sword, "So you show your true face Demon" he shouts. Mitsuomi grins demonically as he drops to all fours, "You Drove me to This" he screeches, launching forward. The man swings and cleaves mitsuomi in twine but the vampire cackles, "Try Again" he howls, as the lower half kicks out his legs. Mitsuomi ripped into the man's throat as his body puts itself back together, before standing and raising his arms apart. Blood started to slink to him and his shadow expanded to drag the corpses into his shadow, "Now for you Grammy Oren" he howls. Mitsuomi reached a home near the river and tore the gate open with a wraith like wail, "Why?!" he howls. Oren stood frozen with a look of shock on her aged face and her white locks blowing in the wind, "You truly are a Demon" she hissed. Mitsuomi looked at oren with wide eyes but quickly narrow into slits with his teeth bared, "You are my Grandmother..you suspposed to keep me safe and warm but all you've done is hurt me...Why?!" he screams. Oren glares at mitsuomi with hate in her eyes, "you are an abomination...you killed My Yuki...I will Hate you forever" she snapped. Mitsuomi dropped to his knees with his red tears flowing down his cheeks, "I see...then forever you will suffer..Grammy" he eerily states. Mitsuomi's shadow expanded as a woman with long black hair emerged in a bloodied furisode kimono, making oren gasp in abject shock.

"Yuki?!...Naze you died years ago" oren shouts. A soft defeated chuckle escaped mitsuomi, "I killed Uncle Shu and made her from his memories...as I did from the entire villiage I killed...Am I truly a Demon now Grammy" he croons. Yuki slowly moved forward like a puppet as oren dropped to her knees, "You Demon Child..." she shouts but nothing more as yuki drove a sword through her back. Mitsuomi approached the puppet and she held him with soothing head rubs, "Gomen Mommy" he whispers.

A Blood-Rage..a truly mindless experience..everyone was gone...Gramps..Aoi..Uncle Shu..Granny..All Gone..those that survived and fled spread rumor a demon was there...a Blue Eyed Demon...I spent months hiding out and learning the rest of my powers..When one day a man came...a friend of my Dad I learned...Mitsukuni Yoshimoto..my Aniki..He took me in with No hesitation and trained me in the art of the sword and Shinigami..Even showing the World beyond..the World of the Living..along the way I gained siblings...Big bro Hiro and Itsuki..Hiro lost his family to hollows and joined Aniki to bring about change..Itsuki was a low-level noble but sided with common people by chance...Then there was Reina-nee and Soichiro..he and I are cousins by blood and to be honest there was some resentment but Reina-nee kept us in line...Time in the Rokukage was a learning experience and I excelled at killing and earned my Bloodstained Demon title..Aniki was a bit worried..so we settled in a small town and that where I met a Weird girl named Saya..her Virginal blood drew me in first but her kind nature opened my Heart some but It was Shattered by a pair of Fools..

Mitsuom sat on a hill akin to a cat next to a young woman with black hair and a floral kimono, "You know Mitsu-kun..you can sit normal..people might think you're my guard dog" she notes. Mitsuomi glares into her blue orbs and lays on his back to see the stars, "Whatever..Saya-chan" he mutters. Saya lays her head on mitsuomi's chest and giggles, "Its weird you have no heartbeat..to think a vampire exists" she states. Saya then sits up with a sorta serious look, "Mitsu-kun do you like me..like a friend-friend" she asks. Mitsuomi furrows his brow as his cheeks redden but he disperses into a group of ravens, "I'll take that as a Yes" saya shouts. Mitsuomi materialized on the roof of the house he shared with his siblings, " _Saya is nice girl and good mate for you..you're both weird..like ramen and you can teach her to properly wield that sword_ " zetsuei comments. Mitsuomi tsks as he drops down but spies a man with white hair talking to his aniki, "Oi Mitsu-nii this guy wants to talk to you about Fighting you" itsuki says, meeting mitsuomi as he drops down.

"Ahh there you are..the Bloodstained Demon of the famed Rokukage..I am Dais and I represent my older brother Cale and he wishes to face you in spirited combat" dais states. Mitsuomi tilted his head as he read dais' thought, " **His brother is strong but Not worthy of the effort** " a voice comments.

" _I agree..the only thing he has going for him is that Axe made of hollow bones and maybe some dense reiatsu worth a possible look_ " zetsuei adds. Mitsuomi fiddled with his scarf and eyes become serious, "I Refuse..I only fight strong opponents and Your brother does not Qualify" he declares. Dais gasps slightly but his eyes narrow and he reaches for his sword, "You will regret this Boy" he shouts. Dais freezes as a red blade is inches from his throat, "Our Little Bro said No..so if you value your stinking life..Back Off" soichiro hissed. Dais looked to see the other have drawn their sword, "My Brother will make you pay for this" he snaps and takes off. Mitsukuni turned to mitsuomi with a sigh, "So..you usually jump at fight someone..what changed" he asks.

"I find myself perplexed Aniki and that affected my judgement" mitsuomi comments but hiro ruffles his hair, "Our Little Brother is in love...Aniki..love makes ya do strange things" he states. Itsuki and reina whoop as soichiro smirks, "its that Saya girl you saved huh" he quips. Mitsuomi puffs out his cheeks with a stare as mitsukuni arches an eyebrow, "They grow up so fast" he muses and everyone laughs.

I was very conflicted on my feelings for Saya..she wasn't afraid of me and she actually thought my fangs were Cute..needless to say I was drawn to her..A human other than my siblings who saw me as a human and not a monster..But our time was numbered and the number was small..

Mitsuomi hid his face under a hood as he moves through the festival in town, "Why did I agree to this..Oh yea..Saya-chan" he thought. Mitsuomi was dressed in a slim black hakama with white designs, a white Oriental short with a long hooded coat, black gloves and signature red scarf around his neck. Mitsuomi kept his senses wide as he searches for saya but his ears picked, "The Pretty Lady..Saya-onee is hurt" he hears on the wind. Mitsuomi froze as his eyes were wide but they quickly narrows as he moves like a shadow through the people. Mitsuomi reaches the outskirts of town as blood wafts over him and he reaches an alley, finding saya crumpled on the ground.

"Saya-chan?!" mitsuomi shouts, pulling off his coat as he reaches her. Saya slowly opened her eyes with a weak smile, "Are the children Safe" she mutters. Mitsuomi looks around and sees no children but remembers the voices, "Yes they are safe" he says, bracing her back on his knee. Saya coughs raggedly and touches his cheek, " _She's too far gone to turn_ " zetsuei says and mitsuomi touches the hand.

"Your eyes are the most beautiful thing about you" saya whispers, as a blood-tear runs down mitsuomi's cheek. Saya tries to move closer but mitsuomi moves in as their lips meet for the first and last time, "You can't go Saya-chan" he says, pulling back and holding her hand. Saya gave mitsuomi one final smile as the light left her eyes and her hand left his own. Mitsuomi's hair covered his face as his ethereal hands slipped his coat over her still form.

"I told you would Regret your Choice to face my Brother" a voice comments. Mitsuomi lifted his head slightly to see dais with a sword in his hand, "So this was your avenue to force my hand..Taking the life of someone Innocent" mitsuomi says. Saya's body turns to shimmering reishi as mitsuomi slowly rises, "Though Fleeting..A Beautiful Life it May have been" he says.

[song playing..Bleach Ost..What can you see in their eyes]

Dais points his sword as it segments but mists starts to leave mitsuomi's body, it slowly bulges out and convulses as his bones groan. Mitsuomi's shirt rips as his muscles expand with white fur, his hand become claws and his jaw clenches and his eyes a glowing gold. Dais stood frozen as mitsuomi became wolf like but charges with his whip like sword, however mitsuomi catches the blade and yanks dais forward. Mitsuomi catches dais with his free hand with a growl and slams dais hard to the ground, before slamming punch after punch to dais' head till it was a red stain. Mitsuomi rears up with a bellowing howl, " ** _Now for your Stinking Brother_** " he hissed, taking off into the night. A tall man with white hair and dressed in a white hakama with a silver kosode stood with a double sided axe resting next to him, scattered about were nearly two dozen men. A crack thunder echoed as a man drops to one knee before the man, "Lord Cale..Lord Dais should be meeting the demon as we speak" he states. Cale hoists the axe on his shoulder with a smirk, "I look forward to it" he quips. Another crack of thunder erupted but several gasp, "What is that?!" one shouts. Cale look up at the shiloutte of a person with a blood red scarf, "Is that him..Mitsuomi Kiriyu" he thought. Mitsuomi raised his palm high as his eyes burned gold and slams it into the dirt as he lands with a thud and from the ground black tendrils erupted through all the men assembeed except cale. The rain started to fall as mitsuomi locked eyes with cale but the axe wielder grins, "So you Him.." he states. Mitsuomi tilts his head like a owl, "And you're Dais' Brother..whom I beat to a Bloody stain on the ground" he say, holding up his blood covered hands. Cale's blue eyes narrow but jerks and raises his axe to block a downward strike from mitsuomi, actually cracking the ground under his boots.

"Shit that felt like a two-handed hold" cale thought but gasps as his axe chips. Mitsuomi slams a spin kick to cale's ribs and sends flying into a tree, "This all you have?!" mitsuomi crows. Cale spits some blood on the ground as his flares his blue reiatsu, "I have Plenty" he roars, charging with a wide swing. Mitsuomi somersaults over the axe and swings while he does but his sword only scrapes along cale's back. Mitsuomi skids to a halts and horizontal blocks cale's heavy downward swing, "My Reiatsu is tough as Steel..Little boy" he sneers. A rut starts to dig but mitsuomi grins wide as his purple but black tinted reiatsu flares and a gash opens on cale's chest, "You were Saying..Tremble Zetsuei" mitsuomi says, licking the blood off his blade. Zetsuei extends to six feet with a few ringlets of chain from the hilt, "So What to Pierce first...Your Stomach..you Chest..Maybe you Head" mitsuomi croons. Cale charges with another wide but heavy swing, "Arms it is" mitsuomi howls, slicing off both cale's arms and ramming the sword in his gut. Cale screams in agony as mitsuomi lifts him skyward, "Yes Piggy SQUEAL" he howls. Lightining suddenly strikes the blade repeatedly as cale screams in agony but ice soon trickles out his wound and he shatters like glass. Mitsuomi tossses cale aside and raises his arms as all blood draws to him with a loud hiss. [song ends]

I had avenged Saya but her death was an ill omen and precursor to what's to come..I closed myself off once and only interacting with only my siblings but Aniki made me face the world around me..I did as best I could and created something weird..I has Fan girls in towns we stayed in..Argh so Weird..But it did allow to learn the pleasures of Sex from the various Brothels Aniki and Big bro Hiro frequented and I was introduced to God's liquor..Vodka...Life was good for time and I progressed my form accordingly...However Tragedy struck in the form of Jinbei Tarakune..in his Grossly Bloated Arrogance found a way into Hueco Mundo..the dark realm of Hollows...Aniki thought it a simple job..We were trained to fight hollows by him and all of us have Zanpakuto but He underestimated the Follies of Jinbei...The other had gotten injured so I elected to stay behind and cover their escape..much to my siblings protest but I reveled in the chance to test my skills unabated..

Mitsuomi cackles as he swings his scythe through several hollows, "Show me More!" he howls. A large ape hollow roared across the white sands and charges the vampire but he leaps and cleaves it vertically, "Yami ryū Odori" mitsuomi shouts, sending five black slashes through several hollows. Black blood sprays everywhere as the blue eyed vampire carves a path of violence and causes a certain blonde vasto lorde to steer clear and retreat. Mitsuomi slams his scythe in the sand with a wide grin and a slow sway, "Let put an end to this and join up with the others" he thought, his reiatsu flaring. The sand dispersed violently as mitsuomi licks his lips, "I am the Angel in Hell" he says. The numerous hollows started to surround mitsuomi, "I tear off my Wings to remain Sane" he says. A black draconic wing erupted from his back with thick feathers, "I am the Devil in Heaven..I Rip off my Horns to become Insane" mitsuomi chants. A partial hollow mask forms over the left side and mouth of mitsuomi's face, his right sclera turns black and the pupil blood red, his left arm becomes bone thin and lengthens to his knees with the nails lengthening as well into sharp claws.

" ** _Hehehe..Now fell the Flames of Hell..Ryū no Jigoku_** " mitsuomi declares, as black chains erupt from the sands. Hollows bellows echoing roars as the chains pierce their flesh and ignite in a black flame explosion. The heat from the flames was enough to glass parts of the white sands as it dies down, "Now to escape" mitsuomi thought, taking flight. Mitsuomi flew back towards their initial point of entry and he found one of the people who opened the doorway. The old man gasps seeing the demonic form of mitsuomi but the vampire shifts back, "Were you left behind" the man asks.

"I was but by choice...I need to leave" mitsuomi says and places his hand the man's chest, tiny tendrils enter the wound on his chest and the man slumps forward. Mitsuomi rises and weaves several signs as a distortion forms and the garganta rips open, before the vampire shoots inside and it snaps closed. The garganta lead mitsuomi to dank and rotten smelling cell, "Thanks Jiji" he mutters, looking around but his breath hitched. Across from him in the corner were three mutilated bodies but his eyes widen recognizing the bodies, "Big bro Hiro..Itsuki..Aniki?!" mitsuomi croaks.

"Mitsu-nii?!" a weakened voice says. Mitsuomi turns with blood-tears streaming but he clutches his face with a shudder, "Reina-nee..Soichiro" he whispers. Reina and soichiro were chained to the wall but reina was beaten severely, her eyes swollen shut and her legs bruised with blood running down her inner thighs. Soichiro was beaten as well and mitsuomi could hear his heart struggling to beat, "Bro drink from us..that way we can live on" he states.

"They took turns raping me..I can be like you" reina whispers. Mitsuomi approached soichiro and gave him a hug, "Its cool Little Bro..I'll see you soon" he says, before mitsuomi bites his throat. Mitsuomi braces on the wall as he stares as reina, "Dont you ever blame yourself for this" she states. Mitsuomi closes his eyes as his tears fall and softly kisses reina's lips, before biting her as well as zetsuei tries to soothe him. Mitsuomi drops to his knee and clutches his face as blood-tears leak fom his gloves but his ear caught laughter and his teeth clench. Two approached the cell with boistreous laughter, "We better a run on that girl before she dies" one says but other chuckles darkly, "She'll be warm even if she is dead" he said. Suddenly to clawed hands slam the men into the wall, " **You Raped her..You Killed Her** " mitsuomi hissed, crushing their skulls like grape. Mitsuomi raced to the top and saw jinbei sitting under a tree and his men surrounding him, as the blue eye vampire slowly emerged from the shadow, his sword drawn and his eyes burning with rage. Jinbei saw him approach and fanned himself, "it's you Shōnen...you are still alive...such a shame...Kill him!" he shouted. Mitsuomi jumped atop the gate as jinbei's men attacked, "I swear...Jinbei..my face will be the last you see" mitsuomi hissed, disappearing.

Everything I had known was Gone..Saya..My Siblings and the Rokukage...Dais and Cale took Saya and Jinbei took my Family..To top it off..Jinbei managed to put a bounty on my Head worth my weight in gold..I should thank him..because I killed them all and gained many weapons and skills..I Eventually left the Western Rukon for the South..where I heard the rumor of an Angel..So I traveled to District 35 and met a fragile young girl named Maki and she managed to impress me..that despite her fragility..She wished to help those in need but it manage to cost her life..So I decided to Avenge her and I earned my most Infamous Title..

[song playing..Skylar Cahn- Titan]

Mitsuomi stood before a pair of graves with a perplexed look on his face, "You both were hopelessly naive..Maki..Raki" he muses. Mitsuomi turned with a flap of his cloak as the home that was near the graves burned to the ground, "Sate Kuro kumo no ichizoku..can you fuel my fire" he muses and vanishes. A large group of people amassed in a open flatland near the forest, dressed in black like shinobi but the leader stood out. The man was tall and broad with an impressive physique dressed in all black and arms folded, "curse that bodyguard..I may not have the Girl but I will Crush him" he hissed. A shinobi appeared and land knelt before him, "Lord Hanza the scouts have returned and the estate is in flames but the bodyguard is missing" he states. Hanza was about to retort when shocked gasps echoed, finding the soucre his eyes widen as mitsuomi was slowing pulling a head from a man's shoulders.

"Humans are Such Fragile Things" the vampire said, ripping the head free and blood sprayed as mitsuomi tosses the head. Hanza pulls his sword from his sheath, "Kill him..KILL HIM" he roars. Several leap into action but mitsuomi appears behind one and grabs his head, "Pity" he simply says, crushing his head like a grape. Mitsuomi uses the corpse as a crude bat to kill the other two but several shuriken and kunai pierce his flesh. Mitsuomi ignores his wounds and draws his sword with a wide grin, "Awaken my Zetsuei" he says. Power explodes around mitsuomi as the black claymore came to bare, into simple swing as ten were bifurcated with ease, "That's impossible"Hanza shouts.

"Release Kurokumo" hanza bellows. A black void opens in the ground as eight hairy legs emerge and lift until a spide like hollow screeches. Mitsuomi cuts several more shinobi but turns to the sound ot kurokumo's screeches, "Hoh" he croons. Kurokumo charges a cero but mitsuomi sprints into its path with a craezed smile, "The Fool" hanza boasts but his breath hitched and eyes widen. The cero was sliced in half by mitsuomi and oblitrates his confused men but the vampire leaps, driving his sword into the back of kurokumo.

"Tsuchi ryū Odori" mitsuomi howls, as eathern spike pierce the spider and sprays black blood on his form. Mitsuomi hops the corpse of kurokumo as everyone was stunned but the vampire tilts his head like owl, "Looks like you couldn't fuel my fire but you feed my stomach" he says. Suddenly all the blood from hanza's fallen men and the black blood of kurokumo started to slink towards mitsuomi as he started cackling, "Hahahaha..Come on Hanza Attack me..Remove your Doubt..Stifle your Fear and Kill me" he howls. Hanza watched in shocked awe as the blood seeped into mitsuomi's flesh, his sword shook in his hand as the leader of the black spider was succumbing to his fear. Hanza turned to escape but mitsuomi appears and slices open his neck, before driving zetsuei into his gut with a look of anger as blood littered his skin.

"So I see you for what you are Worm..I hold Cowards in the Highest contmep and for that they die ignominious Deaths..Yami-en ryū no odori" mitsuomi says. Hanza bellows in agony as flames erupt from every orifice on his body, till his body was ash on the wind as a crackle of thunder filled the area. Mitsuomi lights a cigarette as the rain starts to fall, "Ne a bit Disappointing wasn't it" he muses and takes a long drag, "Hmmhmmhmm..Even So...I might get a New Nickname...HAHAHAHAHA" he shouts.

Boy was I right...a few months after the battle Rumors started to spread of the Surviving Member of the Rokukage..The Blood Stained Demon was now known as the Hitori no Guntai or One-man Army...I took my new title and returned to the Northern rukon but boredom soon set for me..So I deciced to see what the Fuss was all about with the Seireitei..Aniki always talked about the place and he told me one were to Kill a Captain of the Gotei13..You could assume their Station no Questions asked..Needless to Say it Piqued my interest...

XVXVX

The full moon hung in the sky above the court of pure souls or Seireitei to most but at it's northern gate something was lurking in the brush. A pair of eyes watched the gate, one a haunting steel-blue and the other gold but these eyes didn't belong to a man. However a beast lurked at the doors of the seireitei and it wanted entrance inside. The clouds parted enough to reveal the beast, its black fur flawless and white claws glistening, it's razor sharp teeth under its wolf like muzzle. The wolf was twice as large as normal and well built, a formidable monster but behind its eyes, seem to be human intellect and human will or desire. The wolf rested on its front paws waiting for the gate guardian to open gate but luck was not on the wolf's side. The wolf had arrived at the northern gate nearly a week ago and no one entered from the districts during the nights. The wolf could almost sense the approaching dawn and lifted off it's haunches but its ears picked up the sound of the gate opening. The wolf almost appeared to curse as the first rays peeked but the wolf needed inside. The wolf slowly emerged from the brush as its body contorted, shrank and shifted from fur to feathers, then from wolf to raven. The now blue-eyed raven flew to through gate as the unsuspecting people enter from the outside. The seireitei was a world of large buildings as the raven flew above the numerous shinigami. The raven soon spied a woman with a long white coat and the kanji for twelve emblazed on the back. The raven lands on a building and studies the woman, her slender yet well endowed figure to her long purple hair. The raven hopped along roof and found a shaded gap to land in. The raven screeched as its body morphed again and gained girth, into a humanoid figure. A young man started to form with ivory skin, dressed in all black, consisting of black boots, black fitted pants with gloves and black sleeveless shirt with the exception of a red scarf around his neck. The young man's face was handsome, strong chin, straight slender nose, defined cheekbones and piercing blue eyes accented by his lower mask. A katana with a black and white hilt hung on his waist with several kunai on his belt, "This would work so much better at night but I will kill you Captain Kirio Hikifune" the young man finally mused, drawing a kunai.

Kirio Hikifune headed towards the northern gate, when an ominous feeling ran up her spine but her body jerks and something wet runs down her cheek. Kirio touches her cheek and sees blood on her hand, then a soft chuckle in front of her. The young man pulls down his mask and of all things licks the blood, giving her a look at his long tongue and elongated canines.

"Mmm...you taste good for a non-virgin...Kirio but it seems I was misinformed by big brother...killing you here won't make me captain...only in front of your whole division...no matter I'll kill you then find another captain" the young man purrs. However as the last words left his mouth kirio had vanished and a gash opened from the top of his head to his waist, including severing his right hand. Kirio stood behind the young man with her sword drawn as he fell in a heap and pooling blood. Kirio slowly sheathed her blade, after flicking the blood off but she froze as the young man slowly stood. The blood on the ground receded towards him and crawled up his body, as if alive and closing his wound including the severed hand. The young man turned with a predatory smirk and hollow like eyes, "you are Strong but you can not kill what I am" he purrs. However kirio noticed this regeneration had taken a toll on him and she acted quickly, "Hadō #63 Sajō Sabaku" she recited. A golden chain wrapped around the young man, eliciting a feral hiss from him. The young man cursed his luck as the chain bound him, " _smart move...Mitsuomi attacking during the day_ " a voice chides. The now named mitsuomi gasps as kirio places hand over his face, "Haku Fuku" she recites and his body goes numb, making him collapse. Mitsuomi tried to maintain his consciousness but the sun made it even harder for his body and his consciousness faded. Kirio stood over the young man with an inquisitive stare and summoned a butterfly, "I must inform Head Captain Yamamoto of this" she thought.

XVXVX

Mitsuomi slowly started to stir but found himself bound and very weak, "great captured and I'm hungry" he hissed. Mitsuomi slowly took in his surrounding and it was a windowless cell but his arms were in a straightjacket, his legs bound in chains and something dampening his reiatsu. Mitsuomi closed his eyes to focus and opened his golden orbs, with a small shadow coming from his foot and leaving the room, "must be a prison...numerous people and virgins but all not worthy of my pallette...I'm in a private cell further in the prison...Heh reserved for the most troublesome...damn I can't go further" he whispers, drawing back. Mitsuomi cursed himself for not eating properly but more so for attacking during the day, something his master always told him not to do.

Flashback

Mitsuomi sat quietly with his legs crossed and his fists touching, atop his head and scattered about were blue-eyed ravens. A deep chuckle caught his ears and mitsuomi opened one gold eye, "you are quite adept my little prince" a tall figure states. Mitsuomi softly smirks, "of course Master Alucard..I have a great teacher" he states, dispelling his birds. Alucard looked over his little progeny, "Mitsuomi it's time for us depart and I must sever our bond...the night is yours to command " he said and rolled up his sleeve, "Now drink childe...Your Master commands" he adds but mitsuomi started to tremble. Mitsuomi stifled a sob as his blood tears ran down his face, "Master why" he whispers. Alucard looked at mitsuomi with a glare, "Drink boy I have no time...this not my world you know that...Now drink" he hissed. Mitsuomi looked at alucard with wide eyes, "please...please...you can't leave me...please...I don't want to be alone" he cries but alucard grabs by his top, "vampires don't cry...I taught everything you I know" he shouts. Mitsuomi's eyes well up, "but..but" he whispers but alucard drops him, "But Nothing...Now Drink" he shouts. Mitsuomi hiccupped but grips alucard's wrist and bites down, allowing the blood to run down his throat. Mitsuomi pulls away with a shudder, his eyes wide and gold but the boy remained calm and suddenly collapsed...

Mitsuomi shook away his old memories and looked down, "just perfect" he hissed, seeing the cried out blood. Mitsuomi took a deep breath and focused which caused the blood to seep back up to his body and into his mouth, " **I can't believe you got caught...** _I agree bad decision making on your part_ " a pair of voices chimed. Mitsuomi glares at the door, "I can get out of here when I want...when a foolish guard get close I'll strike" he thought. Mitsuomi sniffed someone approaching and a cheeky grin graced his lips, as the cell door opened and someone entered.

"Mmm...Hello Hikifune-chan" mitsuomi placates but kirio only stares, "what exactly are you" she questions. Mitsuomi shifted and his chains rattle but a soft chuckle fills the cell, "would you like to know...hmm let's see I am the blue eyed demon of the north...the surviving member of the Rokukage.." he states and shows his fangs, "and I can fulfill all your dark desires" he playfully adds. Kirio maintained a straight face and mitsuomi tsks, "that was a waste of effort" he comments.

"I have come with an offer..." kirio starts but mitsuomi laughs, "to join your squad...No thanks...You are a scientist and I will not be your experimental plaything...Sorry" he curtly replies and closed his eyes. Mitsuomi heard his cell close as kirio departed, "Someone like you can not ignite my fire" he mused. The time clicked by as mitsuomi sat in his cell but he heard Hikifune had asked no one to go to his cell, making his escape more troublesome. Mitsuomi passed his time in and out of consciousness, due to not feeding and living off the reserves in his body but his body showed his lack nourishment. Mitsuomi became more emaciated, his cheeks sunk in and his black hair slowly turned white. However an interesting thing happened as one person repeatedly came to his cell and observed him. Mitsuomi found his name to be Kisuke Urahara and he controlled this Maggots Nest as it was called. Mitsuomi gleaned much from his fellow prisoners except one, whom was a man named Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Finally one day kisuke decided to enter mitsuomi's cell, "is it night already being so hungry..I'm out of sorts" he mused. Kisuke rubs his chin, "sorry its midday" he replies and mitsuomi slowly leans forward, "how long have I been here..I've forgotten" he asks, his voice crackling. Mitsuomi observed kisuke counting on his fingers, "about six months...you should be thankful that Head Captain Yamamoto has spared you for trying to kill Captain Hikifune" he said but scratches his cheek, "to be honest..I've never seen a soul reaper with fangs before" he adds. Mitsuomi shifts with a heavy sigh, "I am a vampire...a real one" he states but kisuke furrows his brow, "a vampire...that's explains your emaciated look" he asks. Mitsuomi nods with a soft growl, "Without substance I grow weak..Without precious lifeblood...my consciousness fades" he replies. Kisuke leans on the wall with an inquisitive stare, "Lifeblood...meaning if you were free..you would kill everyone" he states. Mitsuomi grins in the shadows, "Yes but you interest me Kisuke Urahara...so I'll properly introduce myself...I am Mitsuomi Kiriyu but to my enemies...I am Death" he said, leaning forward.

A presence made itself known as an aged man entered the cell and kisuke quickly bowed, "Head Captain what brings you here" he states. The ancient captain looked over mitsuomi, "what is your name shōnen" he commands.

"I am grandson of Samanosuke Kiriyu and son of Shishio Kiriyu...like them I will pledge my loyalty to you..." mitsuomi states, in a sincere tone but on the inside, "mainly because even if I gorged myself..It would take the sum total of souls within me to take him" he thought. Yamamoto studied the boy before him, having heard their conversation yamamoto's calculating mind went to work to make this boy a force beyond the scope of the Gotei13. Mitsuomi's soft laughter filled room, making both Yamamoto and kisuke give him a pensive stare.

"I accept your offer...if you permit me to kill and ask No questions...I accept My Master Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto" mitsuomi said, his eyes glowing. Yamamoto opened one eye with stare, "you can read minds as well shōnen...that indeed will be essential for what you will be doing...However you will be trained...I want you civilized in the presence of others and follow my orders to the letter" he said, his voice denoting his seriousness. However before mitsuomi or kisuke could respond, yamamoto crossed the distance between them and place his hand out.

"HakuFuku.." yamamoto simply said and mitsuomi's eyes went wide, "Kuso" he mutters, slumping over. Yamamoto turned to kisuke as he stroked his beard, "take him to Central 46 Underground Prison level 6" he orders and kisuke nods.

XVXVX

Mitsuomi slowly started to stir and his senses picked up twenty distinct heartbeats, "Why are we here in this place...They said we could be free but gotta survive...Survive what?!" several voice stated. Mitsuomi opened single eye and saw twenty prisoners inside a large holding cell, "rapists...murderers...its seems even the court of pure souls is tainted by evil..hehe..Dinner is served" he thought. The clanging of the bars caught the attention of the prisoners as a lanky man stood at the bars, "Alrite you scum...Head Captain Yamamoto has graciously offered a pardon to you all..." he states and the prisoners murmured but the man clears his throat, "However you must kill the man laying behind you" he adds. Mitsuomi chuckled under his breath as the men and several women turned to him but some chuckle, seeing his emaciated form. One large man approached and grabs mitsuomi by the scruff of his shirt, "Kill you...Ha you look like you could die any mome..." he sneers but a gaping gash opens across his throat. The man bellowed a pitched squeal as blood sprayed all over mitsuomi's face, "why do scum always taste bad...Well I can't complain gramps has giving me such a meal" he laments, as the man fell on his back but several tendrils drilled into his body. The prisoners gawk and gasp as the tendrils suck the man dry and a shadow consumes his body, "Now let me hear you Scream" mitsuomi howls, as his hair lifts as if alive. Mitsuomi launches himself as a man, his jaw wide and teeth bared as he latches on his throat, throwing him over his head but liberating his head from his shoulders. Some the prisoners ran for the cell doors but to no avail as the man had fainted from the vore. Mitsuomi's next target was a big titted woman, who used her body to get a squad mate to kill her lover. Mitsuomi pinned the woman to the floor as what appeared to be spider legs sprouted from his back and through a good number of prisoners. The woman was petrified as the blood covered vampire tore open her shirt, exposing her chest to him and a purr escaped his lips.

"Oh my such a chest made Asako kill Takao..huh...Reiko...I like" mitsuomi coos, running his long tongue along her chest. Reiko screams along with dying prisoners but mitsuomi howls in ecstasy and sinks his fangs into her neck but reiko lost herself in ecstasy and quickly started dry humping him. However mitsuomi snapped reiko's neck with a wicked grin, "Destroy My Pain..Then Capture Life Again" he crowed, rising to his height. Mitsuomi raised his arms apart with a cackle as all the blood moved towards him and swirled around his emaciated form. The spider legs retracted to mitsuomi as the remains were pulled into the ever growing shadow, his body slowly became healthier and his skin a pale ivory, with his white hair becoming a jet black. The lanky man started to stir and found nothing but silence, peering in the cell all he saw was a single figure standing in the empty cell.

The man stood with wide fear filled eyes, " ** _I thank you for the meal Enojin_** " a whimsical voice mused. Enojin looked around but something slammed into the bars and he saw the blood covered mitsuomi. Mitsuomi clutched the bars with a wicked smile and glowing eyes like a hollow. However enojin looked in shock as mitsuomi became a mass of shadows and came closer, "stay...stay away" enojin stammers. Mitsuomi squats on his heels with a curious stare but he grabs enojin by the hand, "you are an evil man...raping some of your prisoners...men included such things" he purrs, biting off three of his fingers. Enojin screamed bloody murder as mitsuomi spat the fingers on the floor, "Disgusting...I could torture you in so many ways without actually killing you but I would see your mind break before even hour" he mused, before snapping his neck. The blood on his body seeped inside mitsuomi as he stood, "Will that suffice..My Master" he said, seeing yamamoto on his right. The elder captain looked in the cell only seeing several minor blood stains but no bodies, "messy and efficient but can you attack with more finesse or stealth...You need to be taught" he surmised. Mitsuomi licked his palm like a cat, "I was a mercenary but I'm willing to learn my Master but my dreaded sometime enemy is approaching" he states. Yamamoto stared at the vampire but shook his head, "follow me shōnen" he said and mitsuomi followed. Yamamoto led the vampire to his private estate and to a secluded garden which housed stairs underground. Mitsuomi quietly followed as the first rays of dawn broke, "will this constitute as my lair...Perfect Sir" he declared seeing three steel doors.

"These cells are yours to do with as you please...At sunset comes to the squad one office I will be waiting...Let no one see you" yamamoto orders and mitsuomi drops to one knee, "On your orders Sir" he replies. Yamamoto leaves the vampire in the hall as he picked one of the doors on the far right. The room was bare but mitsuomi, focusing his powers of darkness and room shifted. Numerous candles emerged from the dark, followed by a large canopy bed with red sheets, black pillows and red curtains, a small table and bedside dresser. Mitsuomi climbed into the bed with a content sigh but felt something on his waist, "not what you wanted but big brother would be proud" a voice muses. Mitsuomi opened his eyes and saw emerald eyes looking back, "I guess Reina-nee" he replies but leans up to kiss reina.

I can't complain...a chance to kill as much as I want...Learn from the strongest...When the chance comes...I can Devour him and Gain so Much...But I may just follow him...

XVXVX

Mitsuomi crouched low on the roof of squad one, the fading sun bringing relief to him as he slinked along the roof. Mitsuomi sensed yamamoto and four similarly strengthed people but two a step above the others. Mitsuomi gauged the four with yamamoto and deduced he possibly defeat one of the four, as he became a black mist and moved into the office. Yamamoto sat at his desk as the mist enters and shifts into mitsuomi, alerting the four but yamamoto raised his hand. Mitsuomi looked over the four with a calculating stare and first to man next to yamamoto, "He is strong but hides his true strength..however he is very loyal" he thought. Mitsuomi bowed to him as he fixed his gaze on the three captains, "these are the senior captains..the most knowledge and strength...but one hides a secret" he thought, bowing to them. The first to the take the lead was a man with long white hair in a ponytail, "I am Jushiro Ukitake..Captain of Squad13" he introduces. Next was a man with a sakat on his head and a floral kimono, "I'm Shunsui Kyoraku...Captain of Squad8..nice to meet ya" he states. The last was a young woman with ocean blue eyes and her hair braided in front, "I am Retsu Unohana...Captain of Squad4" she states. Mitsuomi bowed but his eyes remained on unohana and a grin forms but yamamoto slams his cane, "Shōnen...these three will teach you..what you require" he states. Mitsuomi glances to yamamoto with a smirk, "No need..My Master..I have gleaned what I require but I would weary to attend your academy..." he states. Shunsui and jushiro looked to each other then to yamamoto, "Sensei...what is he..it is as if he read our thoughts" jushiro states.

"I am a Vampire..Jushiro-san...I can read thoughts...as for my weariness...I dont do well in groups of people...It will take a great effort for me not to tear them apart...However to better serve My Master..I will attend" mitsuomi interjects. Yamamoto clears his throat and looks to unohana, "Unohana..I would like you to exmaine him" he orders and unohana bows, "of course Head Captain...follow me Mitsuomi-san" she replies. Mitsuomi bows and follows like unohana a shadow but the vampire was reeling in her dark past, "I so wanna sink my teeth in her neck" he thought.

The pair arrived at squad four and she led him to her private exam room, "please take a seat" unohana states, locking the door. However as unohana turns came face to face with the vampire, "why do you deny yourself...is it because this sqaud is for healing unlike your previous squad...Yachiru" mitsuomi mused. Unohana's eyes widen but they quickly narrow as mitsuomi tilts his head, "was that to remain a secret but you still kill..I can smell it despite your thorough cleaning" he coos but catches her hand and pins her to the door. Unohana tilts her head and her serene face morphed to a dark one, "you truly can read minds" she states, her voice dripping with venom. Mitsuomi grinned showing his fangs, "Yes..and I know you wish to be true self but must deny those urges...I too must do this for my Master but with you...I can be myself and you with me..." he purrs, releasing her hands. Unohana rubs her wrist with a lethal glare but the vampire only tilted his head with a wanton stare, "I must examine you..sit" she commands. Mitsuomi titters as he sits down and removes his top, allowing unohana to admire his flawless body. Unohana runs her slender fingers along his chest but feels no heartbeart, "no heartbeat but you live..interesting" she notes and moves his head. Mitsuomi smiles with his eyes closed as unohana moves across his skin, "and yours is beating faster...is your desire peaked" he notes. Unohana roughly pulls his head back to see her ocean blue orbs, before her tongue leaves her mouth and across his cold skin but a gasp escapes her lips as a set of hands undo her obi and hakama. Mitsuomi quickly reverses their positions with unohana under him and her kosode coming loose, "more now..." he coos, leaning closer and resting his head on her chest, hearing the offensive organ beating on his cheek. Unohana couldn't believe how quickly things had escalated but her eyes widened as mitsuomi slips himself inside her sex, "howl for me" he coos but unohana pulls him into a hunger filled kiss, as his thrusts long and deep. Mitsuomi groans with a hiss as her sex tightens around his member and it shoots several ropes, "I've never been Fucked like that before" retsu coos, licking his chin. Mitsuomi captured her lips once again, "Then look forward to more" he coos.

Mmmmm...this won't be so bad...Retsu is truly a woman after my own dark heart...While we were having sex...she actually wanted snapped my neck or jam a knife in my throat...Ohh..if only she were a Fucking Virgin...but alas she is not but I will throughly enjoy our rendezvous for years to come...After seein' Retsu...I prepared for entry in my Master's Shino Academy where...I could be a better Killer...

XVXVX

Mitsuomi quietly stood in line with nervous wrecks from the rukon to snobbish noble children, wondering why they had to stand in line with filth? However the vampire's thoughts were on not killing everyone here, "why did I agree to this...Oh yes for gramps" mitsuomi thought, adjusting his cloak. Mitsuomi's body that wasnt covered by boots and black pants with a grey tradtional chinese shirt, was covered with bandages and gloves on his hands. Mitsuomi reached the seated official after what seemed like hours under the weight of the sun, "state your name and place of origin" the man stated. Mitsuomi removed his hood and showed his bandaged face, "Mitsuomi Kiriyu..District-55 Northern Rukon" he said and the man stiffened but lets mitsuomi pass to the test area, "so my name has reached here" thought. One of the testers greeted him, "Your first test is Hakuda or hand-to-hand...follow me" she states. Mitsuomi sees several others attempting to show their skill and he spied his opponent, a tall man dressed like the other shinigami.

"Kino'emon will test you..Kiriyu-san" the tester said and mitsuomi nods. Kino'emon approached with a confidence swagger but mitsuomi only held a smirk on his face, infuriating the approaching man and kino'emon quickly reacted a palm strike aimed for mitsuomi's face. However the vampire shocked everyone by avoiding the strike and countering with his own, dropping kino'emon to one knee and grimacing in pain. The tester quickly interjected to stop the match, "You pass..Kiriyu-san...now do you know Flash-step" she asked and mitsuomi appeared opposite her, holding a ribbon. The woman gasped seeing her own hair ribbon but kino'emon pushed her aside, "He does..now grab a weapon and show me your Zanjutsu" he shouts. Mitsuomi looked to the rack of swords but kino'emon gave him no time to grab one, however mitsuomi moved his cloak to reveal zetsuei as he shifted into a stance. One of the other testers recognized the stance immediately, "that is the stance for Battōjutsu...attacks directly from the sheath to slay in one blow but is this boy's speed enough" he thought. Mitsuomi held firm as kino'emon closed the gap and drew his blade but kino'emon avoided his attack, however kino'emon howled in agony as his sword arm snapped in two. The testers were in shock but one more so, "a double Battōjutsu using the sword and sheath...he crushed his elbow..his days as swordsman are done" he surmised.

Mitsuomi sheathes his sword as kino'emon clutched his arm, "will that surfice ma'am" he states and turns to leave but kino'emon lunges at him, "Rikujōkōro" mitsuomi said and traps him in the six rods of light, "I forgot Kidō..my apologizes" he adds. The female tester soon approached with a orb, "channel your reiatsu into this..so we may test your level" she states. Mitsuomi takes the orb and it shatters along with the next two, "well your reiatsu is comparable to a second seat...this concludes our test..you may wait off to the side till we call your name" the woman states. Mitsuomi gives her bow and walks off amid the stares, whispers and screams of kino'emon. Mistuomi took a seat under a tree and waited for his name to be called, only to wait till near sunset and was not surprised he was placed in the accelerated classes. Mitsuomi familiarized himself with the grounds and headed to his dorm but decided to put on a show, by slipping off the bandages on his face as he walked the halls. Mitsuomi found his new room and found another inside the simple room, with a single window, two beds and two desks. The person was average height with spiky black hair, "Hello you must be my new roomate..I am Kyohei Masaki Third year" he states.

"Mitsuomi Kiriyu...enrolled today" mitsuomi states. Kyohei tapped his fist on his palm, "Oh..then your the newcomer that defeated Kino'emon" he states. Mitsuomi studies the young man before him and slowly nods, "Yes..I was..it would seem news travels fast" he asks. Mitsuomi slips off his cloak and places zetsuei by the bed but notices one next to the table, "you have a zanpakuto" he asks.

"Uhh..Yes its called Kaen-o-jaka but I have trouble with it sometimes" kyohei remarks but stifles a yawn, "are you tired" mitsuomi said. Kyohei looks up with a soft stare as mitsuomi stands at the window but looks back with his eyes glowing, "Sleep" he states and kyohei falls on his bed. Mitsuomi opens the window and leaps out as the sun sets, "a little hunting" he muses. Mitsuomi strolled through the academy grounds when he heard a scream and the faint smell of blood but not just any, "Virgin" he grins, finding the source. Mitsuomi reached the courtyard and found four men surrounding a young woman with light blue hair, holding her cut cheek and a look fear on her face.

"Listen Bitch..we are sixth years..on the cusp of joining the Gotei13...so what we says goes...so those who don't play ball..suffer" one sneers, holding a knife. Mitsuomi hid in the shadows and read the girl's mind, "Maiyu Aisou..third year and virgin..." he thought but his eyes narrowed seeing the look on her face and it reminded him of someone, "Saya...well it seems fate is on your side..Maiyu" he muses, walking out the shadows. The sound of footsteps caught the group's attention as mitsuomi strolled out the darkness with his eyes glowing, "My..my..my..whats this...people on the cusp of greatness picking on the helpless..such a shame" he states. The leader of the group glares at mitsuomi, "Who are you?!" he shouts. Mitsuomi grins in the shadows, "who am I...well Lashiko...I am just a first year..happening upon something that is wrong" he states. Maiyu and the others especially lashiko are stunned but he and his group laugh loudly, "A first year...what a fool" he sneers but tosses his knife at mitsuomi. Maiyu gasps at mitsuomi dodges the knife at the last second and nimbly tosses it back to hit one in the shoulder. Lashiko grits his teeth as the man falls in pain and the other two charge but fall quickly, "Die" he shouts, throwing several more knives but mitsuomi catches them with ease. Mitsuomi tosses the knives aside and flashsteps to grab lashiko by the throat.

"Heh..you First" mitsuomi grins, lifting lashiko off the ground. Lashiko struggled for breath as mitsuomi slowly choked the life from him, "Its a shame humans can be toppled by simple theft" he said. Lashiko's eyes widen as mitsuomi keeps a firm hold but maiyu grabs his arm, "Please stop..don't kill him" she pleads. Mitsuomi glances her way but more to her cut before dropping lashiko with a scoff, "you should thank her..you get to live longer" he coldly states. Lashiko clutches his throat with wide fear filled eyes as he and his goons rush off into the night. Mitsuomi turned to maiyu with a slight smirk, "are you alrite ms" he said and maiyu bows, "Maiyu Aisou...and you" she replies. Mitsuomi bows with his hand over his heart, "Mitsuomi Kiriyu at your service" he said, not taking his eyes off her cut. Mitsuomi reached in his pocket for a cloth but maiyu places her hand on her cheek and heals the wound.

"You are quite proficent" mitsuomi states. Maiyu touches her cheek while staring at mitsuomi, "yes..but Mitsuomi-kun..were you going to kill them" she states but gasps, "Mitsuomi-kun?...no I wasn't...just a simple scare tactic...we should return to our dorms..before someone sees" mitsuomi said and gives a small bow, "Oyasumi..Maiyu-chan" he adds, walking off.

Maiyu Aisou...and Kyohei Masaki people who can be friends for me but be honest..they are just spare blood...However as the time passed..I considered them my friends but my true self remained a secret to them but I learned to be genuine with them...Maiyu a gentle person not suited for the front lines but perfect for Squad4 with her skills in kidou...I thoroughly enjoyed being her test subject...However with Kyohei...something in him gave him a pseudo fanaticism but combing his thoughts..I found it came from his black and white world view coupled with Kaen-o-jaka made it worse...As the years passed it got worse and on a routine test..he nearly killed several students proclaiming them sinners but I stepped in and used my abilities to hide it...However my good fortune would take hit but it allowed me to become my master's weapon...

Mitsuomi sat under the largest tree on the academy grounds, "Three friends go into battle...one is Killed...one Flies away..the one that Remains becomes the Avenger" he muses but picks up footsteps, "Infinite in mystery is the gift of thou Choatic Goddess but we seek it thus and take to the sky...Ripples form on the water's surface...But the wandering soul knows no rest" he adds, seeing kyohei and maiyu. Mitsuomi closed his book as he stood, "So today is a big day...Sorry I won't attend graduation" he states. Mitsuomi was dressed as he was three years prior but now all black, "Its a shame Mitsu-kun but being chosen for a patrol team takes precedent over our graduation and you have to prepare but please let us see you off...lets meet here at sunset" maiyu states. Kyohei extends his hand to mitsuomi, "See you later" he states and mitsuomi smiles, "yea..see you later...Ja'Ne" he said, vanishing. Mitsuomi dropped out of flashstep at the northern gate as the guardian was raising the gate. Mitsuomi headed through the district but he stopped at a small shop with masks on display. However one mask made him smile from its design of a faceless mask with a purple lightning mark over one eye but it wore a thin smile.

"Hoh...Excuse me...did you make this mask" mitsuomi call out and a older man stepped out, "Hai...it was a design of the mask worn by the blue-eyed demon of the north..later called the blood-stained demon of the rokukage" he explains. Mitsuomi studied the mask with a devious grin, " _its looks like your hollow mask...adding that creepy smile_ " zetsuei comments and he smirked, "Omoshiroi" he thought. Mitsuomi picks up the mask and tosses some money to the man, "I'll take it" he said. Mitsuomi left the shop and headed to a local restaurant to gorge on twelve bowls of miso and shio ramen. Mitsuomi soon returned to the northern gate enroute to seeing maiyu and kyohei but his senses picked up the tragedy. Mitsuomi arrived to academy and found people gawking but his eyes gazed upon the burned and lifeless body of maiyu. Mitsuomi dropped down behind group and they parted quickly, "What happened" he asks but he knew the truth. Maiyu lies under the tree with several burned gashes on her body and look of shock etched on her face. Mitsuomi quietly knelt down with a rueful sigh, "You finally gave in huh" he thought, slowly lifting maiyu off the ground.

"Um Kiriyu-san...you shouldn't move her we called someone from squad 4" one said and moved towards them. Mitsuomi turned on with a demonic glare and vanished into the night. Mitsuomi appeared on Sokyoku hill as the wind blew, "you went too far my friend and you have incurred my darkness" he mused. Zetsuei manifested next to mitsuomi, " _Do you kill him now...can you kill him...he is your friend..someone you hold dear...However he did kill Maiyu_ " she states. Mitsuomi kneels down with maiyu but didn't answer his other half, however his eyes were stained red and gold. Mitsuomi rubs maiyu on the cheek as her body becomes reishi, "may you find happiness in a new life" he whispers. Zetsuei disappears as mitsuomi and walked to the edge, before letting gravity take over and dispersing into a murder of crows.

Kyohei panted as he came to halt in a alley, "What have I done" he whispers. The rattle of beads echoed in his mind, " _She was a sinner and needed to repent...our cause is just...Remember that_ " a voice assures. Kyohei started to calm down and mentally nodded but a caw caught his attention and he looked up to see several black crows.

" ** _Three friends go into Battle...One is Killed...One Flies away...the One that's left becomes the Avenger_** " a ethereal voice muses. Kyohei freezes with wide eyes but recognized the voice immediately and frantically looked around. More crows land around kyohei but behind him from the shadows the shape of a white mask with a lightning mark emerges.

"I won't ask why you killed Maiyu...I already know the answer but to say Maiyu was a sinner is unwarranted...I thought you had learned from before...but it seems my choice back then has costs Maiyu her life" mitsuomi states, coming out the darkness. Kyohei tried to remain calm but mitsuomi's almost soul peering stare behind his mask, was shaking him to the core.

"Are you going to kill me...Mitsuomi but my...my cause is Just and Maiyu had to be cleanse" kyohei finally said, finding his voice. Mitsuomi only stared as kyohei drew his sword, "Your cause is Just...so it justifies her death" he said but slams kyohei into the wall. Kyohei drops his sword as mitsuomi grabs his throat, "I trusted you and this is how you betray me.." he says but drops kyohei, "But I won't kill you today...However know this...One day I'll find you and I will Kill you" he adds. Kyohei coughed raggedly and grabs his sword, before rushing off to parts unknown.

It seems I was foolish and Maiyu paid the price for my foolishness...I let my human side override my true nature but that will be the last time...

Mitsuomi arrived at squad one but his senses picked up several members of Central 46 and he shifted into a raven to hide in the rafters, "he took her body to who knows where and may know the killer...I call for him to be confined and stripped of his commission on the patrol group" one states. Yamamoto stroked his beard, "Agreed but he will not be confined...He will be placed on the shadow patrol team" he states. The members murmur amongst themselves, "We agree as well...Have him summoned here and we will inform the squad leader" another said and the group left. Mitsuomi dropped down as yamamoto only stared, "I have tarnished your opinion of me Master.." he states, removing his mask. Yamamoto rose from his seat and opened both eyes, "It seem you can be indescive meaning you are indeed human" he states, stroking his beard.

"You heard as well shōnen" yamamoto adds and mitsuomi nods, "Yes...but what is this shadow patrol team..is its purpose to simply traverse war zones for hollows or is it a way for Central 46 to rid of those not up their standards" he asks. Yamamoto continued to stroke his beard as mitsuomi dropped to one knee, "Master...I accept your mission but I feel I should better serve you by giving a control over me" he states and drew his sword, bringing the sword to show himself his own eyes. A pair of star pinwheel emerged in both eyes, "I will cast Tsukiyomi on myself so that I can keep a portion of my vampire powers from use...Only at your command may I use them...You will be my Chosen master till your Death...The phrase to release my chains is...Go Forth and Death be Thy Desination" he said and his eyes glowed for a moment. Yamamoto felt the air of forboding and bloodlust lessened as mitsuomi sheathes his sword, "Contract complete..Master" he said and dropped to one knee again.

XVXVX

Mitsuomi arrives at the main senkaimon gate to find nearly a dozen cloaked shinigami, "are you one our new arrivals...Kiriyu" one asked. The man looked to be in his mid twenties with an air of cockiness residing in his brown eyes, "yes I am" mitsuomi said and removes his hood, revealing his mask. The man chuckles airily while rubbing his chin, "I see...I'm Kalin Tsutara and nice mask" he says but smirks, "it will keep me from seeing your commoner face" he adds. Mitsuomi narrows his eyes under his mask but silently scoffs but glanced back hearing footsteps, then saw a young woman with red hair and green eyes.

"Are you the last" kalin remarks and she nods, "Hai...my name is Sachiko" she replies. Mitsuomi licks his lips under his mask, " _a virgin...well this trip won't be so bad_ " zetsuei quips and mitsuomi grins. The gate opens and the group of twelve head through in tight formation with mitsuomi taking the rear.

And so began a boring chapter of my life...Kalin was a boring leader and catered to those that were loyal to them...those of us who weren't...were left to die...on several occasions I was forced to save those who were...namely Sachiko...because of it..she sought warmth where there was none but I indulged in her advances...causing me to gain a certain affection for her but she can never know the real me...a year passed as we wandered battlefields and places of mass death to Konsō those we could...cleanse the hollows that lingered and my boredom...my accursed...boredom grew...

Mitsuomi sat on the roof on an abandoned home the team used as a base, his zetsuei rested on his shoulder and chest as he scanned the dark. Mitsuomi smells her before he saw her, "why you up so late Sachiko" he muses. Sachiko scoffs as she sits down, "I swear you must be part animal to do that" she remarks. Mitsuomi removes his hood with his mask on, "I must be to keep us alive because of Kalin" he remarks. Sachiko sighs and holds her cloak tighter, "true everyone has decided to blindly follow him after the death of the others" she says, staring at the stars. Sachiko glances to mitsuomi but to his mask, "will you ever grace us with your face my masked guardian" she muses.

"That is guarded secret Ojōsama" mitsuomi chides and sachiko pouts, "but I may make an exception" he adds. Mitsuomi turns enough to face her, "why do you wish to see my face..." he asks, letting the words linger. Sachiko blushed softly with her eyes peering into the blank eye sockets but she slowly reaches for the mask, then carefully removes and reveals mitsuomi's face. Sachiko was in awe of mitsuomi's face, from his ivory skin to his steel-blue eyes and defined cheekbones. Mitsuomi smirks as sachiko only stares, "is something wrong with my face" he whispers. Sachiko tried to look away but she was drawn into his eyes, "no..no..nothings wrong" she whispers. Mitsuomi runs his finger along her cheek with a smirk, "your eyes say different" he coos, nearing her lips and she doesn't pull back. Their lips slowly met as mitsuomi deepened the kiss but pulls away, "seems we have some unwanted guests" he thought and taps sachiko's nose, "That was a Grown up Kiss...We'll do the rest after I have ended those hollows' lives" he adds and vanishes.

Mitsuomi moved through the forest in a massive rook of ravens, " _Will you turn her_ " zetsuei questions but mitsuomi grins, "possibly..if it is her desire" he muses. Mitsuomi came to edge of a war torn town and sensed the hollows attempting to hide from him, "Orokana Kaibutsu" he titters. Mitsuomi saw the bodies of soldiers and townspeople but something caught his eye, namely a piston in the hands fo a dead man. Mitsuomi squatted to pick up the gun and pretended not sense the hollows behind him, " **Die** " it howls but a shadow claw exploded his head. Mitsuomi held the gun up as his shadow devoured the hollow, "Hmm...Colt 1911...I will add you my menagerie of weapons" he muses, his shadow engulfing the gun. The gun was now silver with a black grip and a skull etched on it and mitsuomi got his first chance to test it as two more hollows attacked from his left and right. Two bullets shattered the hollow's mask and four ripped into the gut of the second but a segment sword appeared in his left hand.

"This old sword is closest to Reina-nee's Benigumo...Daiz you and that foolish brother of yours serve me well" mitsuomi muses, swing the sword right and catching another off guard, cutting him to pieces. The last tried to flee but took a double sided axe to the head from mitsuomi, "Hmm...a good little workout and now to Sachiko for further fun" he purrs, dispelling to ravens once again and searching for her but fate is not kind.

XVXVX

Mitsuomi emerged from the shadows in front of Sachiko's lifeless body, her eyes still open staring at the bullet riddled roof. Mitsuomi slowly removed his hood as he squatted next to her, "You were naïve Sachiko...So damn naïve" he whispers, closing her eyes. The vampire surveyed the area and her fatal wounds but reached for her still warm blood to ascertain the truth. The images of sachiko's last first minutes played like a cruel film, "They stabbed you in the spine taking away motor function and each had a turn before Kalin sliced your throat" he thought, covering her modesty with an old tarp. Mitsuomi smelled them before he heard them approaching and kalin at the forefront, "you return to see your handiwork..eh" he muses. Kalin folds his arms with a scoff, "as if it matters to you Kiriyu...means one less to deal with" he states. Mitsuomi slowly reaches for his mask with a soft chuckle, "I should thank you Kalin" he states. Kalin and the rest of the team stood confused as mitsuomi rose to his full height, unbuckling his coat and dropping it to the floor.

"I should thank you because Sachiko died believing I was a good person...When the truth is I'm not" mitsuomi said and turns to face them, "Because I'm going to Kill you all" he grins, his steel-blue eyes glowing. Kalin stifles a laugh but not his men, "do you know who I am...I am Kalin Tsutara...my father is apart of Central 46 and you can't touch me" he sneers. This time it was mitsuomi to stifle a laugh, "Is that so...because your father is in Central 46...I can't kill you...Have you forgotten this patrol team is unofficial..Made up of people the Gotei13 can do without...even though you are this team's leader...You are as expendable as us all" he states. The men behind kalin drew their swords as mitsuomi slowly returned his mask to his face, "So eager to die...well I Welcome you to the End of your Life and I promise it..Will...Hurt" he croons. Kalin smirks as the team surrounds mitsuomi, "more like the end of your life..you reiatsu throughout your tenure on this team tops at best a fourth seat...While theirs are near vice captain level and I am captain level" he sneers but his eyes widen.

[song playing...Omen...Stardust Crusaders OST]

Mitsuomi moves with inhuman speed and grabs one by the lower jaw and rips it off with a demonic cackle. The man screams as best he could clutching his face but mitsuomi pulls his head off and of all things, guzzles the flowing blood like a drink through the mask. Kalin and his team stood in stupefied silence, "Kill Him" kalin shouts. Mitsuomi wastes no time and rams his hands in another's chest and pulls part enough to show his face in the hole, "Kon'nichiwa" he cackles.

"Do Something" kalin shouts and one mutters an incantation, "Hadō #88 Hiryū Geizoku Shinten Raihō!" he roars. The electric blast blows mitsuomi to pieces but he shocks them to their soul, by slowly reforming with a chuckle and a evil grin.

"Use something else" kalin shouts, running out the building as they fire multiple kidō attacks. The rest rush out as the building collaspes in a ball of fire as kalin breathes in relief but it left him as mitsuomi emerged from the inferno with a demonic form from a nightmare. Numerous sets of arms acted like wings from his back and mimiced his movements as he raised them to the sky, "Merciful Kami" one sputters but his head is crushed by one of the hand. Kalin watched in horror as the hands ripped through the others like paper, blood spilling, limbs and entrails flying but all the while the hands did him no harm. Mitsuomi stalked forward with an evil grin, his face stained in blood and his eyes glowing like a hollow. Kalin fell on his rear and actually wets his hakama, making mitsuomi titter in amusement as he produced his gun from thin air. Kalin moved back on the ground with a frighten squeak, "Why are you running...I thought you were going to Kill me!?" mitsuomi states, puzzled.

"Please..Don't kill me...I sorry about Sachiko...Ahhh" kalin states but screams as mitsuomi shoots him in the kneecap, " **Never let her name grace your lips again** " he hissed. Kalin quickly nodded as not to anger him any more, "Yes...but I beg you not to kill me...I can give you anything...my father is aided by one the five noble houses...They wish to bring a change to the Soul Society...equality to the masses...Too long have the upper echelon used us for their purposes" he states. Mitsuomi squats to his level, "Why would someone of the noble houses seek to unify the masses" he asks but reads kalin's mind, "Naruhodo...a rebellion is it...My master would like to know this" he thought and stood. Kalin slowly stood as with a wince, "Zan'nen...Kalin but you must die" mitsuomi coos, shooting his other knee. Kalin fell to his knees but mitsuomi shot him in the head and sprays his blood onto his chest, "Mmm...I may get use full powers sooner than I thought" he muses and opens a senkaimon, "Gomen...Sachiko.." echoed on the wind as it closed.

To be Continued

A/N...CH 1 IS FINISHED AND REVOLUTION IS IN THE AIR...I EXPECT THIS STORY TO POSSIBLIY GO ABOUT THREE CHAPTERS...I THANK YOU FOR READING AND STAY FROSTY


End file.
